First and last
by Mitsudani
Summary: Death Note yaoi. Light x L. Keith un personaje que inventé para el pasado de L n n x L. También aparecen Mello y Near n n
1. Chapter 1

First and last

** FIRST AND LAST **

Por Mit HydeistDeath Note yaoi fanfiction

**Prólogo:** Si la relación entre Light y L es de por sí muy triste, yo la hice aún más triste! Bueno, no la relación de ellos exactamente. Inventé un personaje para el pasado de L (no tan pasado, sólo tres años antes del comienzo de la historia de Death Note). La primera parte es la relación de ellos dos, y la segunda es Light y L. Los años están tomados del manga (donde son diferentes a los del anime) porque es lo que yo vi primero, pero también puse una cosita al final que L dice en el anime y no en el manga. Originalmente en este fanfic Near y Mello conocían a L, porque cuando lo escribí no había salido el one-shot de Death Note (el capítulo 109)... Y cuando leí el one-shot me quedó la horrible contradicción de que Near y Mello sólo habían "visto" a L por la computadora, escuchando su voz digitalizada --U Pero nada que no se pueda arreglar, jeje. Así que en este fic todos se dirigen a L como Ryuuzaki, y Near y Mello no saben que él es L (aunque con lo inteligentes que son pueden llegar a sospecharlo, ne? ). Y claro que también L debe dirigirse a Watari como "Sr. Wammy" frente a ellos. Finalmente, disculpen la bizarra mezcla de idioma (moneda común en mis fanfics U). En fin, espero les guste y, el que quiera, deje reviews (se agradecen! ). Enjoy!

Primera Parte

_2 de octubre de 2000_

_Wammy House, Winchester, Inglaterra_

- ¿No deberían estar... estudiando o... jugando con los demás? –dijo L mirando hacia abajo con sus inexpresivos ojos. Tenía a un niño rubio tironeando de su brazo izquierdo y a otro niño de cabello blanco aferrado a su pierna derecha. Oyó las risas de los otros infantes jugando afuera y volvió a insistir: - Mero-chan, Nia-chan, ya déjenme.

Watari ingresó al living y sonrió al ver a los tres, pero enseguida siguió su camino y dejó una bandeja con deliciosos pasteles en la mesa ratona. L se volteó instintivamente, arrastrando a los dos niños.

- Sr. Wammy, no me obedecen –acusó L con la espalda encorvada (y no por los jaleos de los pequeños)- Dígales que me dejen.

- Estoy algo ocupado ahora –sonrió Watari- Tenemos un invitado importante. ¿Por qué no tratas de deshacerte de ellos tú? Sería un desafío.

- No suena muy divertido... –L volvió a mirar abajo a los niños mientras Watari se retiraba y luego miró hacia la mesa, ansioso por probas los dulces- Ya déjenme...

- ¡Oniichan no baka! –exclamó Mello con expresión traviesa y empezó a tironear de la cintura de los pantalones de L.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Mero-chan? –preguntó el muchacho de cabello negro y enseguida llevó una mano a su columna baja para sostener su pantalón que Mello (junto con el peso de Near en su pierna) tiraba hacia abajo.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Quiero ver de qué color es tu ropa interior. Eso te pasa por usar ropa tan holgada.

L ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder que Mello le había desprendido todos los botones. Entonces el joven tomó al niño por la espalda, sujetándolo de la remera y lo sostuvo en el aire.

- ¡Bájame! ¡Déjame ya! –pataleó Mello furioso.

L sólo se quedó mirándolo indiferente hasta que algo lo distrajo.

- Es negra –se oyó la suave voz de Near, pero L no le prestó atención a eso, sino a las dos personas que acababan de ingresar al living.

- Mister Keith Etheridge, él es Ryuuzaki –dijo Watari como si no hubiera nada de raro en la escena.

- S-Sumimasen... –las mejillas de L se tiñeron de rojo, aunque ni él mismo lo notó ya que ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se había sonrojado (seguramente hace mucho tiempo, cuando él era un niño). El desconocido, alto y vestido de traje, lo observó sonriendo con expresión amable y simpática, pero con un dejo de algo que L no pudo descifrar con exactitud, probablemente provocado por el hecho de que tenía los pantalones desprendidos gracias a Mello... Rápidamente L soltó al niño desde un metro y medio de altura sin darse cuenta.

- ¡ITTAI! –se quejó Mello furioso pero enseguida se puso de pie, le dio una patada a L en una pierna y se fue corriendo luego de insultarlo.

- Gomen nasai –se disculpó L- Esos niños son algo molestos a veces –intentó dar un paso y se percató de que Near aún sujetaba su pierna, así que se apresuró a quitárselo de encima y a acomodarse la ropa- Gomen nasai –repitió.

- Descuida, no hay problema, así son los niños –dijo el Sr. Etheridge observando sonriente a aquel peculiar muchacho que le acababan de presentar como Ryuuzaki. Le llamó la atención su pelo revuelto, las grandes marcas negras debajo de sus ojos y el hecho de que andaba descalzo. Y más se intrigó cuando los tres tomaron asiento: Ryuuzaki se sentó de una forma muy extraña, con los pies encima del sofá, y luego de tener un dedo pulgar en sus labios por varios segundos tomó un pedazo de pastel de fresa y comenzó a devorarlo agarrando la cuchara de una forma también curiosa.

- Ve a jugar afuera –ordenó amablemente Watari a Near y el pequeño peliblanco lo hizo con obediencia.

Keith Etheridge comenzó a hablar con Watari. A L no le tomó ni un minuto deducir que el recién llegado era un adinerado empresario soltero, seguramente conocido de Watari, interesado en financiar el orfelinato. También pensó que, aunque la fortuna de Watari por sus patentes era enorme, el dinero nunca estaba de más. Estaba terminando su porción, sin prestar demasiada atención a la conversación, cuando Mister Etheridge le preguntó:

- Ryuuzaki, ¿qué edad tienes?

- Cumpliré 21 años dentro de poco –respondió él sin mirarlo y luego se inclinó hacia la mesa viendo la porción de pastel de Watari aún en su plato- Va a comer eso, Sr. Wammy?

El viejo hombre negó con la cabeza y le pasó el plato.

- Vas a la Universidad, ¿no es así? –volvió a preguntar Etheridge.

- Hai –mintió L sin titubear. Era obvio que no podía decirle que en realidad era el detective más brillante conocido mundialmente como "L". El muchacho levantó por primera vez la mirada de su pastel y miró a Etheridge para encontrarse con que éste también lo estaba observando. Enseguida volvió a bajar la cabeza: ya estaba acostumbrado a que las personas se extrañaran con su apariencia.

- Creo que se quedó bastante impresionado contigo, Eru –dijo Watari una vez que Keith Etheridge dejó el orfanato- Aunque no hablaste mucho.

- No me pareció necesario hacerlo –L se puso las manos en los bolsillos mientras oía la voz de Near y especialmente la de Mello acercándose por un pasillo- Además es normal que mi persona cause extrañez a la gente...

--

_10 de octubre, 2000_

L apilaba cubos de azúcar sin prestarle demasiada atención a Mello, que estaba colgado de su espalda, metiendo de vez en cuando sus pequeñas manos debajo de la blusa blanca del joven detective. Near jugaba con su cabello en uno de los sofás individuales.

- ¡Hola, tiempo sin vernos!

Los tres voltearon para encontrarse nuevamente con Keith Etheridge acompañado por Watari.

- Hace un rato que Mr. Etheridge llegó. Estuvo con los demás niños en el jardín –explicó Watari y luego se dirigió a los pequeños-: Near, ven conmigo. Y tú también Mello. Deja de molestar a Ryuuzaki.

Near obedeció enseguida, tomando de la mano a Watari, pero L tuvo que acercarse porque Mello no quería soltarlo.

- Yo te ayudaré –dijo Keith dándole una caja que traía a Watari- Ven aquí, pequeño.

Pero Mello se aferró con mayor firmeza y reclamó que lo soltaran, aunque no le sirvió de mucho. Watari le devolvió la caja a Keith y se llevó a los dos niños (a Mello casi a rastras).

- Se ve que esos niños te estiman mucho, Ryuuzaki-kun.

- Mero-chan es muy impulsivo... –L metió las manos en los bolsillos- Por favor, tome asiento hasta que el Sr. Wammy regrese, Sr. Etheridge.

En ese momento Keith levantó la caja (que por su forma era de una pastelería) delante de él para que L la viera y le dijo sonriendo: - Traje los brownies más dulces y costosos de Inglaterra para el adorable Ryuuzaki. Me contaron que te fascinan las cosas dulces.

L volvió a sonrojarse sin darse cuenta. Estaba algo anonadado por cómo Etheridge lo había llamado pero tomó la caja de brownies sin vacilar. - ¿Dijo adorable? No creí que sería esa impresión... Aunque supongo que las impresiones cambian de persona a persona...

- Sí eres adorable, pequeño panda, muchos deben haberlo pensado pero nunca te lo han dicho –hipotetizó Keith revolviendo cariñosamente el cabello de L.

L se sonrojó aún más, pero ésta vez notó que sus mejillas le ardían, así que se apresuró a sentarse en el sofá y a abrir la caja de brownies.

- ¿Un poco de té, Mr. Etheridge? –Watari apareció con una bandeja y se sentó con ellos para conversar.

L sólo comía y pensaba. Keith Etheridge era demasiado amistoso. Se le cruzó por la cabeza si el joven empresario estaría interesado en él o algo así, pero no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Además, L no sabía con seguridad que línea de pensamiento seguir, ya que en sus 21 años jamás había tenido alguna experiencia amorosa, aunque sabía que el amor a veces hacía hacer cosas irracionales a la gente. Dio un sorbo de té y preguntó, interrumpiendo la conversación de los otros dos hombres-: Mr. Etheridge, ¿por qué visita Wammy House tan a menudo? Varias personas financian el orfanato, pero ninguna de ellas lo visita con tanta frecuencia.

- Me agradan los niños y ademá... –comenzó Keith pero fue interrumpido secamente.

- ¿Es usted... alguna clase de pervertido? –preguntó L como si fuera una pregunta como cualquier otra, abriendo mucho los ojos y señalando al hombre con el dedo índice ligeramente flexionado.

- Oh, no, por Dios. Claro que no –respondió Keith indignado.

- Lo siento, ni quise ofenderlo –aclaró L- Sé perfectamente que el Sr. Wammy no dejaría a nadie visitar el orfanato sin antes tener referencias muy confiables.

- A decir verdad volví para verte a ti, Ryuuzaki –dijo Etheridge sin mayores preámbulos- Quede fascinado contigo la primera vez que te vi.

L fue sorprendido por la repentina franqueza de aquel hombre. ¿En verdad se había enamorado de él a primera vista o simplemente sentía curiosidad hacia su persona?

Luego de aquella visita Keith Etheridge volvería a Wammy House el 19 de octubre (donde conversaría con L más profundamente), otras dos visitas más durante el mes y una más para el cumpleaños del joven detective. L no tardaría mucho en despejar sus dudas.

--

_31 de octubre, 2000_

L no dejaba de mirar por la ventana de su habitación, ubicada en el primer piso de Wammy House. Era una hermosa tarde y veía a varios niños jugando football en el inmenso jardín, pero su atención estaba en la reja de entrada, esperando que llegara el lujoso auto que Keith Etheridge conducía cada vez que venía al orfanato. Unos diez días atrás le había dicho al empresario la fecha de su cumpleaños y no tenía dudas de que vendría.

Hacía poco más de una hora que había regresado de su clase de pilotaje con Watari, donde había aprovechado para pedirle consejo. El viejo hombre sólo le había dicho una cosa:

"Seguramente ya sabes lo que él siente por ti, y sólo tú sabes lo que sientes por él. En mi opinión Mr. Etheridge es un buen hombre".

Pensaba en esas palabras cuando Mello irrumpió en su habitación.

- Mero-chan, te dije mil veces que tocaras antes de entrar –dijo L sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

- Toqué pero no escuchaste –mintió Mello y luego trató en vano de alejar a L de la ventana, tironeando de uno de sus brazos- Te comportas como un tonto distraído desde que ese Mr. Etheridge pisó el orfanato.

L lo miró. Le llamaba la atención que recién ahora viniera, aunque seguramente había estado compitiendo y peleándose con Near. – No creo estar comportándome así... –dijo- ¿Dónde está Nia-chan?

- ¡No cambies de tema! –le gritó Mello dándole una patada en el tobillo- Ya me di cuenta que ese sujeto está interesado en ti. ¡No quiero que te ponga una mano encima!

L se inclinó hacia delante cuando Mello trepó a su espalda. No le sorprendía que el pequeño rubio fuera tan perceptivo, aunque sí era algo extraño escuchar esa clase de frases de un niño de once años. - ¿Y eso por qué?

- ¡Porque no! ¡Soy el único que puede tocarte! –volvió a gritar Mello sentándose en los hombros del muchacho y tironeándole el cabello.

- ¡Ittai desu...! –se quejó L- Tu argumento no tiene sentido, Mero-chan –el joven no le preguntó nada más porque sabía que aquel niño era muy rebelde y estaba bastante obsesionado con su rivalidad con Near para convertirse en su sucesor. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y vio el auto estacionado de Etheridge al mismo tiempo que alguien aparecía en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ryuuzaki!

- A-Arigatou... –tartamudeó L sin darse cuenta que Mello le había levantado la blusa por encima del pecho- Mero-chan, bájate.

- ¡Iee daaa! –gritó él- ¡Mira tu rostro todo rojo, baka! ¡Hasta puedo oír tus latidos desde aquí! ¡Yamero!

L recordó lo que Watari le había dicho. Era muy obvio que se sentía nervioso por la presencia de Keith, hasta Mello lo había notado.

Etheridge se le acercó, le acomodó la blusa a L y bajó, no sin algo de dificultad, a Mello de sus hombros.

- Ese niño es algo... –comenzó Keith viendo como Mello se marchaba enojado.

- Depravado... –concluyó L- ... para su edad...

- Esto es para ti, pequeño panda –dijo Keith dándole una caja finamente envuelta.

- Arigatou –A L le era muy obvio que se trataba de una caja de bombones exorbitantemente costosa. Estaba a punto abrirla cuando Keith salió raudamente de la habitación y reapareció en cuestión de segundos llevando en sus brazos un enorme oso panda de peluche de más de un metro de altura que había dejado en el pasillo al lado de la puerta.

- Esto también es para ti –sonrió el hombre.

L lo observó unos segundos, dejó la caja de bombones en la mesa de luz y abrió los brazos para que Keith le diera el oso. – Wo jiau ta Shrping. Ta shr hen me, shie shie.

- ¿Cómo?

El joven detective comenzó a acomodar al panda a un lado de la cama – Los osos pandas son de China, así que lo voy a llamar Shrping. Eligió este oso por mis ojos, supongo...

- No pude evitarlo, en cuanto lo vi me recordó a ti, pero tú eres mucho más bonito y adorable.

L agachó la cabeza cuando Etheridge revolvió su cabello cariñosamente.

- Lo siento, no quise tratarte como un juguete –sonrió el empresario- ¿Te molesta que te llame "pequeño panda"?

- No parece ofensivo en absoluto –L se sentó en su amplia cama, retiró el envoltorio de la caja de bombones, la abrió y comenzó a comerlos- ¿Quiere uno?

Etheridge sonrió y se sentó junto a L: Ryuuzaki, sé que eres algo tímido cuando estás conmigo, pero también me he dado cuenta de que eres un muchacho muy listo. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿verdad?

- Claro. No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta... –respondió L tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Tomó otro bombón con los dedos índice y pulgar, lo lamió un par de veces, se lo comió, y cuando terminó de tragarlo comenzó a lamer su dedo índice. Estaba a punto de retirarlo de su boca cuando Keith le tomó la mano y lo miró a los ojos:

- ¿Tienes idea de lo provocativo que es ese gesto?

L hizo la caja de bombones a un lado y respondió: - Nunca me puse a pensar en eso. Tenía restos de chocolate en los dedos, eso es todo. Aunque... si usted tiene deseos hacia mí... bueno, supongo que sí lo es...

Keith le acarició una mejilla y preguntó con cautela: - ¿Puedo... puedo... besarte?

- Me imaginé que preguntaría eso... justo hoy... –L desvió su mirada tímidamente a un costado y segundos después sintió los tibios labios del otro hombre sobre los suyos. Por primera vez en su vida sus pensamientos se nublaron por completo. Keith estaba a punto de romper el beso cuando L lo abrazó.

El joven empresario se sintió muy feliz de ser correspondido por una persona tan peculiar. - ¿Crees que a...? –dijo mirando de reojo al enorme panda de peluche.

- Shrping –jadeó L rozando los labios de Keith.

- ¿... que a Shrping le moleste?

- No, es un oso de felpa.

- Te amo, Ryuuzaki –le susurró Keith a un oído mientras lo abrazaba. Luego recostó al muchacho en la cama y siguió besándolo.

- ¡Deja a oniichan en paz! –gritó Mello saltando bruscamente en la espalda de Etheridge y tirando con toda su fuerza de su cabello.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Mello, ya basta! –lo retó Keith con una sonrisa afectada en el rostro, preguntándose cómo el niño había aparecido de la nada, mientras trataba de alejar el niño con una mano, y con la otra se apoyaba en la almohada, justo al lado de la cabeza de L.

- ¡Nunca alguien siquiera besó a oniichan y tú te le tiras encima así como si nada! –siguió gritando Mello- ¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo ya!

- Mello, no creo que entiendas...

- Sí entiende –interrumpió L- Y lo que dijo, bueno... es verdad.

Keith miró algo confundido a L, quien lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Enseguida se levantó y Mello dejo de forcejear. – Lo... lo siento, Ryuuzaki.

- Daijoubou desu –L se sentó en la cama y Mello lo abrazó se inmediato lanzándole una mirada asesina a Keith.

- ¿Qué te parece ir a dar un paseo por el jardín, Ryuuzaki? –propuso el Sr. Etheridge extendiendo una mano hacia L.

El muchacho miró hacia arriba, sonrió y tomó la mano del hombre.

Como Keith (y también L) lo suponía, Mello y Near los acompañaron. La tarde estaba soleada pero bastante fría. Near caminaba de la mano de Keith y Mello tomando el brazo de L, mientras miraba celosamente de reojo a Etheridge.

Luego de media hora Mello y Near los dejaron solos, uniéndose a un grupo de niños que cruzaba por allí cerca. L y Keith se sentaron en una banca a un borde del jardín. El detective se sacó las zapatillas y subió las piernas sobre la fría madera.

- Vas a resfriarte, Ryuuzaki –apuntó Keith pasando un brazo por los hombros del muchacho y arrimándolo un poco hacia sí- Ni siquiera llevas calcetines.

- Odio los calcetines. Estoy bien.

- Te daré mi sobretodo –dijo Etheridge, pero L también lo rechazó- Bueno, ten mi bufanda, al menos para cubrirte el cuello.

A L no le pareció correcto rechazarlo de nuevo, así que permitió que el empresario rodeara delicadamente su cuello con la bufanda. Ésta estaba tibia y perfumada, y a L le produjo una gran sensación de calidez.

- Arigatou, Mr...

- Por favor, llámame Keith –lo interrumpió el hombre dándole un beso en la sien.

- Entonces... No te preocupes por los niños... –dijo L mientras un grupo de unos tres pequeños correteaba delante de ellos- Son todos muy listos, no les parecerá extraño.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Keith confundido.

- Tienes ganas de besarme de nuevo, ¿no?

Keith sonrió, pero como no dijo nada enseguida, L volvió a hablar:

- O... bueno... tal vez sólo sea una expresión de mi deseo...

Etheridge no perdió tiempo en besarlo otra vez luego de sonreír.

- ¡Voy a contárselo al Sr. Wammy! –gritó Mello apuntando con un dedo acusador, aunque ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Keith Etheridge se acercó a su auto acompañado de L.

- ¿Cuándo volverás? –preguntó el muchacho, que aún usaba la bufanda de Keith.

- Mi trabajo sólo me permite venir una vez por semana y mañana debo viajar a Hampshire, pero tendré muchas ganas de volver a verte más seguido, así que trataré de hacerme más tiempo. Adiós, pequeño panda –Keith le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba antes de marcharse.

--

_1 de noviembre, 2000_

L caminaba por el living algo ansioso. Keith le había prometido llamarlo por teléfono pero no le había dicho a qué hora. De repente escuchó el aparato sonando pero al mismo tiempo sintió un pequeño tirón en el pantalón debajo de la rodilla.

- Oniichan... –le dijo una niña tímidamente mientras Watari atendía el teléfono.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rinda-chan?

- Hice esto... para ti... –dijo ella alcanzándole una hoja de papel- Es un regalo por tu cumpleaños. Sé que fue ayer pero no pude terminarlo hasta hoy.

- Muchas gracias –respondió L acariciando el cabello de la pequeña. Ella se sonrojó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y se fue saltando con rapidez.

L estaba a punto de desdoblar el papel para ver el dibujo cuando notó una sombra detrás suyo.

- Eru... –dijo Watari seriamente.

- ¿Quién era?

- Mr. Etherid...

- ¿Por qué no me pasaste con él? –dijo L ansiosamente interrumpiendo al hombre. Su gran expectativa le hacía pasar por alto la expresión afligida de Watari.

- Eru... –volvió a decir Watari con tristeza apoyando una mano en el hombro del muchacho- Mr. Etheridge tuvo un accidente en su auto camino a Hampshire... Él... murió este mediodía...

- M-Masaka... –la mente de L volvió a quedar en blanco, pero era algo diametralmente opuesto a la hermosa sensación del beso que Keith le había dado apenas un día antes. Sin saber qué hacer levantó su mano pesadamente y desdobló el dibujo de Linda (una obra increíblemente realista para ser creación de tan sólo una niña): en él se veía a Keith Etheridge y a L, usando la bufanda del empresario, besándose sentados en la banca del jardín, rodeados de un hermoso paisaje otoñal. Estuvo observándolo por medio minuto y luego comenzó a subir la escalera.

- Eru... –lo llamó Watari.

- Creó que dormiré un rato –dijo L inexpresivo sin voltearse a mirar al viejo hombre y siguió su camino.

Mello, que había escuchado la conversación, lo siguió hasta su habitación. En cierto sentido estaba contento de que Etheridge no volvería a entrometerse con Ryuuzaki y pensaba que todo hubiera sido mejor si nunca se hubiese involucrado con él. Claro que jamás le comentaría eso o lo odiaría mucho. Entró al cuarto sin tocar la puerta y vio al joven enrollado entre las sábanas. Sabía que no estaría durmiendo, aunque eso había dicho. Las horas de sueño de Ryuuzaki eran muy pocas y jamás en ese momento de la tarde.

- Oniichan... –Mello se acercó a la cama y tironeó de la manta.

- Estoy tratando de dormir, Mero-chan –dijo L con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

Enseguida el pequeño se quitó las zapatillas y, sin pedir permiso, se metió en la cama- ¿Estás bien, oniichan?

- Estaré bien –respondió él. Unos minutos después abrazó al niño con fuerza como si fuera un oso de felpa y Mello puso sentir como las lágrimas del joven comenzaban a caer una tras otra sobre su cabello rubio.

--

_2 de noviembre, 2000_

L esperó desde su limusina a que todos los asistentes al funeral de Mr. Keith Etheridge se retiraran del cementerio. Recién en ese momento bajó del auto diciéndole a Watari que no tardaría mucho. Caminó despacio hacia su tumba y cuando estuvo frente a ella su mente quedó en blanco una vez más: todo había pasado demasiado rápido y sentía una enorme sensación de vacío.

Sin decir una palabra se quitó la bufanda de Keith que llevaba puesta, la dejó suavemente sobre la tumba y regresó triste a la limusina.


	2. Chapter 2

** FIRST AND LAST **

Por Mit HydeistDeath Note yaoi fanfiction

**Segunda Parte**

_00:18_

_2004, Tokio, Japón_

L estaba deprimido y Light lo sabía. Pero sólo sabía que estaba en ese estado únicamente porque la investigación no avanzaba.

A pesar de que ya era pasada la medianoche Light continuaba investigando a través de la computadora, en el centro de investigación ubicado en el subsuelo del inmenso edificio. L, esposado a él, estaba a un par de pasos de distancia, sentado en una silla giratoria que movía levemente de un lado a otro sosteniéndose del respaldo.

De repente la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Matsuda sonriendo y levantando una pequeña caja de pastelería delante de él.

- Watari me pidió que te trajera estos brownies, Ryuuzaki –dijo el detective sin dejar de sonreír, como si estuviera orgulloso.

L levantó la cabeza y por un instante dejó de pensar racionalmente: en la puerta veía (o creía ver) a Keith Etheridge. Se levantó enseguida de la silla y se lanzó a los brazos de Matsuda, quién arrojó la caja al piso por la sorpresa. Light puso reaccionar a tiempo para no caerse por el fuerte tirón de la cadena.

- You stupid negligent bastard! –gritó L golpeando el pecho del confundido Matsuda- You left me alone, bloody egoist! I loved you! I loved you so much!

Matsuda, que tenía las manos arriba como si alguien estuviera apuntándole con una pistola, miró a Light lleno de confusión: - ¿Q-qué le pasa...? ¿Qué está diciendo...?

Light dio un suspiro algo exasperado y se acercó a L con cautela: - ¿Ryuuzaki? ¿Estás bien? –lo interrogó apoyando una mano en su hombro.

L se alejó un poco de Matsuda y permaneció parado con la cabeza gacha. Light pudo ver lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y de inmediato le pidió a Matsuda que fuera a buscar a Watari.

--

Watari había llevado a L a su habitación (que obviamente era también la de Light) pidiéndole que descansara un poco.

- Tuviste una crisis nerviosa –le dijo el viejo hombre en voz baja acariciándole el cabello- No te preocupes.

- Dudo que necesitas hablar en susurros, Watari –dijo L inexpresivo- Lo que dije frente a Matsuda-san seguramente fue suficiente para que Raito-kun dedujera la situación en forma correcta, ¿no es así, Raito-kun?

Light levantó la vista hacia el otro muchacho, aunque éste le daba la espalda. El joven de cabello claro estaba sentado en su cama (a menos de un metro de distancia de la de L) ya usando su pijama: - Deberías agradecer que Matsuda no entiende inglés... –dijo sonriendo.

- Tal vez... Aunque claro que pueden pasarme este tipo de cosas como ser humano que soy... –respondió L mirando fijo el piso y luego titubeó-: ¿Podrías... decirme que dedujiste, Raito-kun?

- Bien... –comenzó Light- Confundiste a Matsuda con alguien, un inglés, por la forma en que le hablaste... Obviamente se trata de un hombre... del que te enamoraste. Dijiste que te dejó solo y lo llamaste estúpido y negligente, por lo tanto puede que esa persona haya muerto en alguna clase de accidente.

L dio un suspiro: - Brillante como siempre, Raito-kun...

Watari miró al muchacho con tristeza: - Tómate esto si no puedes dormir –le dijo dejando un vaso con agua y una píldora en la mesa de luz- Necesitas descansar.

L no respondió y dejó que el hombre se marchara.

--

_3:05 am_

- Raito-kun... –dijo L de repente sentándose en la cama- No puedo dormir.

Como esperaba L no obtuvo respuesta: Light dormía profundamente. El muchacho de cabello negro volvió a acostarse, en posición fetal como lo hacía siempre, pero no cerró sus ojos, dirigidos a la nuca de Light.

- Raito-kun... –volvió a decir L, esta vez dando pequeños tirones a la cadena que los mantenía unidos- No me siento bien...

Light balbuceó unos quejidos al principio pero finalmente se despertó y se sentó en la cama mirando a L: - ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó somnoliento mientras se fregaba los ojos- Si no puedes dormir tómate la píldora esa y ya...

- No me siento bien –respondió L- Creo que tengo algo de fiebre. Es decir, tal vez... No estoy seguro porque no puedo confirmarlo yo mismo.

- ¿Por qué no llamas a Watari? –Light se sintió un poco fastidiado al ver el reloj.

- Es tarde, no quiero molestarlo.

- Y no te importa molestarme a mí...

- Es menos molestia para ti que estás en la misma habitación que yo...

Light dio un suspiro algo exasperante. Sabía que L era de dormir poco pero a él no le hacía gracia despertarse a la madrugada. Aún así se preocupaba por L. Se levantó y se sentó en la cama del otro muchacho- Mmm... No creo que tengas fiebre... –dijo luego de apartar el rebelde flequillo de L para tocarle la frente- ¿Por qué pensaste que sí?

- Tengo escalofríos y me duele un poco la cabeza –respondió L mirando hacia abajo.

- Tal vez te cayeron mal tantos dulces.

- Siempre como dulces y nunca me cayeron mal.

Light dio otro suspiro, pero esta vez sonriendo. Hizo que L también se sentara en la cama y le rozó una mejilla: estaba húmeda. – Las defensas del cuerpo bajan cuando uno está deprimido –le dijo.

L siguió mirando abajo y no respondió.

- Bueno, me quedaré aquí por si necesitas algo más –dijo Light subiéndose a la cama de L- Hazme un lugar.

El otro joven se hizo un poco a un lado y volvió a acostarse sosteniendo sus rodillas contra su pecho, dándole la espalda a Light.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio. Light se sentía algo contrariado. Siempre había tenido a L muy cerca estos últimos días, aunque no tan cerca... Finalmente se animó a preguntar: - ¿No quieres contármelo? Tal vez te haga sentir mejor.

- ¿Entonces no te parece perturbador el hecho de que haya estado enamorado de un hombre, Raito-kun?

- ¿Pero qué dices? –sonrió Light- Uno no puede evitar enamorarse de otra persona, quién quiera que sea, ¿o sí?

Luego de un instante L respondió: - Se llamaba Keith Etheridge. Lo conocí en 2000 cuando estaba de visita en Londres. Todo pasó en apenas un mes...

- ¿Un mes? –repitió Light sorprendido.

- Sí... Supongo que es poco tiempo, pero yo... No soy muy bueno tratando con gente y a su vez la gente no sabe cómo comportarse con alguien como yo... Keith fue... la primera persona en interesarse en mí... de esa forma.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

L suspiró con tristeza: - El día de mi cumpleaños me declaró su amor. Me besó cinco veces ese día y al siguiente... murió.

- Lo... lamento... –dijo Light sin saber que más decir. Recordó lo que L le había gritado a Matsuda esa noche y no pudo evitar sentirse devastado por el relato.

- Tuvo un accidente en su auto mientras viajaba a Hampshire –continuó L- Pude conocer varios detalles del hecho y fue enteramente su culpa: Keith llamó por celular a su hermano Daryl mientras conducía... –hizo una pausa y luego continuó- Le contó que había conocido a alguien... y que era muy feliz... –la siguiente pausa que L hizo devastó aún más a Light- Esas fueron... sus últimas palabras...

- Ryuuzaki... –balbuceó Light al tiempo que el otro muchacho se volteaba rápidamente y lo abrazaba.

- Sumimasen... –dijo L sollozando en el pecho de Light.

- Daijoubu desu yo, Ryuuzaki –Light también lo abrazó y le dio un beso muy cerca de sus labios.

- No quiero darte lástima, Raito-kun... –dijo L apartándose un poco- Y tampoco quiero que pienses que porque yo...

- ¿Pero qué dices? –Light sonrió y le acarició una mejilla- ¿Acaso no crees que es normal que dos personas que están juntas las 24 horas del día comiencen a... sentirse atraídas?

Light acercó lentamente sus labios a los de L, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, el muchacho de cabello oscuro movió su cabeza a un lado.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Light pacientemente jugueteando con el cabello de L.

- Sumimasen... Es sólo que... –L se llevó un pulgar a sus labios- Aún pienso que eres Kira...

Light fue quien se alejó esta vez, dando un fuerte suspiro, muy fastidiado: - ¡¿Otra vez eso?!

- Sumimasen... –repitió L.

Otro momento de silencio fue interrumpido por un brusco movimiento de Light: aprisionó los brazos de L a ambos lado de su cabeza, tomándolo de las muñecas, mientras presionaba sus rodillas a ambos lados de la cintura del otro muchacho. - Ryuuzaki... –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- ¡Boku wa Kira janai!

- R-Raito-kun... –balbuceó L, muy sorprendido por la repentina actitud de su amigo. Estaba tan anonadado por la abrupta impulsividad de Light que apenas atinó a patalear cuando el otro muchacho lo besó en los labios a la fuerza.

- Ryuuzaki... –Light metió una mano bajo la blusa blanca de L, mientras apretaba cada vez más su cuerpo contra el del otro joven y besaba su cuello- Por favor, cálmate...

L sólo pensaba en una cosa: no podía permitir que quien creía era Kira tuviera su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de darle una fuerte patada a Light cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, deteniendo por completo los movimientos de ambos muchachos.

- Yagami-kun... –dijo Watari seriamente, avanzando hacia los dos- Vuelve a tu cama enseguida, por favor.

Light se puso de pie de inmediato mirando a L y a Watari alternadamente con expresión afligida: - Yo... lo siento... de verdad, no quise... No sé qué me pasó... Ryuuzaki, por favor, perdóname... Jamás volveré a...

- Ya es suficiente, Yagami-kun –le dijo el viejo hombre- Vuelve a tu cama y duerme.

Light lo miró indignado. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso después de la embarazosa situación que acababa de protagonizar? De todas formas se sentía tan avergonzado que obedeció sin decir una palabra.

Watari se sentó en la cama de L y el muchacho se lanzó a sus brazos al instante, sollozando suavemente en su pecho.

- Oh, dear... –dijo Watari con tristeza acariciando el cabello del joven detective.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto... –insistió Light apenado mirando la escena. Ni él mismo comprendía por qué había actuado como lo había hecho. ¡Había sido tan impulsivo que hasta había olvidado las cámaras de seguridad! ¿Pero cómo Watari había llegado tan pronto? Pensó unos segundos y llegó a la conclusión de que el hombre estaba seguramente tan preocupado por su protegido que había estado toda la noche mirando la filmación de la cámara de seguridad de la habitación.

- I miss him... I miss him so... –dijo L apagadamente con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Watari.

- Ryuuzaki... –Light comprendió en ese momento que las lágrimas de su amigo no se debían a lo que él le había hecho sino al doloroso recuerdo de Keith Etheridge, y pensó que las actitudes del joven detective en el plano personal eran más que impredecibles.

- Can I... can I sleep with you, Watari? –preguntó L secándose un poco las lágrimas con el puño de su camiseta.

- Of course you can, my dear –respondió el hombre dándole su pañuelo y ayudándolo a levantarse.

Light tragó saliva. Se le ocurrió que el pedido de L probablemente sería para evitar que Watari se desvelara vigilándolos. Y, aunque entendía a la perfección, le molestó que hablaran en inglés, como si trataran de aislarlo. De cualquier forma, él también tendría que dormir indefectiblemente en la habitación de Watari...

--

_3:35 am_

Watari dormía en el lado izquierdo de su amplia cama y con una mano acariciaba suavemente el cabello azabache de su protegido. L estaba aferrado a él, con un dedo índice apoyado en su labio inferior como si fuera un niño. Y a su lado, un poco apartado, estaba Light, tratando sin mucho éxito de conciliar el sueño: sus pensamientos lo agobiaban. Las imágenes de lo que había hecho a Ryuuzaki pasaban automáticamente por su mente... Y cada vez deseaba más y más a L...

--

_7:03 am_

Watari ya no estaba en la cama cuando Light despertó. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se sobresaltó al ver el rostro de L mirándolo fijamente de cerca.

- ¿No dormiste bien, Raito-kun? –preguntó el detective que estaba encima de la cama en la misma extraña posición en la que solía sentarse en todos lados.

- Para nada bien... –respondió Light mirando el techo sin moverse.

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales L continuó mirando a su acompañante cautelosamente, esperando si decía algo más, pero como no lo hizo dijo: - Sumimasen, Watari tal ve...

- Yo soy quien tiene que disculparse, no tú –lo interrumpió Light luego de dar un suspiro. Se sentó en la cama y miró directo a los grandes y misteriosos ojos de L- Por favor, no actúes como si nada hubiera pasado...

- Sumimasen...

Esta vez el suspiro de Light fue exasperado por la nueva disculpa del muchacho de cabello oscuro. L notó su impaciencia y de inmediato continuó: - No trataba de actuar así, es sólo que... ¿Fuiste sincero anoche, Raito-kun?

Light se sobresaltó un poco, pero habló con firmeza: - ¡Claro que sí! Es decir... Sé que fui muy impulsivo... No debí tratarte como lo hice, pero... Sí me gustas, Ryuuzaki.

- Sou ka... –L miró hacia arriba unos momentos y luego desafió a Light con su profunda mirada y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios: - Entonces... ¿Raito-kun no está acostumbrado a que lo rechacen?

Light le sostuvo la mirada pero en realidad la pregunta lo había alarmado. ¿Acaso Ryuuzaki tenía razón? Pensó un poco y se dio cuenta de que en realidad la respuesta no le importaba demasiado. - Voy a hacer que me ames, Ryuuzaki –le dijo con decisión- Así como te demostraré que no soy Kira.

- Veo que te gustan los desafíos realmente difíciles –L continuaba mirando a Light a los ojos.

- Ryuuzaki –Light tomó sorpresivamente a L de los hombros- ¿En verdad crees que ambas cosas son imposibles?

- Etto... –L miró al techo distraídamente con el dedo índice en el labio inferior.

- Bien, entonces, ¿qué te parece esto? En cuanto compruebe mi inocencia dejarás que yo... Serás mío, Ryuuzaki –terminó Light casi con vehemencia.

- Está bien –respondió L sin tener que pensar demasiado aquel extraño acuerdo- Después de todo, sólo podré llegar a amarte cuando esté seguro de que tú no eres Kira. ¿Tienes más ganas de investigar ahora, Raito-kun?

El muchacho de cabello castaño esbozó una sonrisa.

--

_28 de octubre de 2004_

_1:09 am_

Higuchi. Kira finalmente había sido capturado. La regla de los 13 días exoneraba completamente a Light Yagami y Misa Amane. Pero L sabía que existían dos death notes. Algo no estaba bien, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Había avasallado con preguntas a Rem, la blanca y fantasmal shinigami, pero seguía confundido. Todo parecía llevar a un callejón sin salida...

- Ryuuzaki –la voz de Light interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sigues aquí, Raito-kun? –preguntó L como si nada lo preocupara- Ya te dije que puedes irte y disfrutar de tu libertad con Misa-sa...

- Ryuuzaki, ¿lo has olvidado? –insistió Light. Odiaba pasar como novio de Misa, pero ahora que había recuperado sus recuerdos del death note no podía dar un paso en falso. L estaría muerto muy pronto, pero antes lo haría suyo por completo.

L miró a Light: - Sí, lo había olvidado, gomen –Y siguió ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Light se inclinó sobre L, que estaba sentado en un sofá, y le dio un delicado beso en la oreja. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del joven detective.

- Ven –le dijo Light tomándolo de un brazo. L lo siguió arrastrando un poco los pies hasta la habitación que solían compartir. - ¿Vas a quedarte ahí? –Light lo miró sonriendo con deleite, disfrutando de cada momento de duda e incertidumbre de L, quien se había quedado de pie viendo a Light sentado en la cama.

L se sentía en la encrucijada más grande de su vida: no quería faltar a su promesa. Amaba a Light, pero odiaba a Kira. La inocencia de Light había quedado comprobada, pero L no estaba completamente seguro. Algo estaba mal, todo era un gran error. Aún así...

- Ryuuzaki, soy inocente –dijo Light fingiendo dulzura, poniéndose de pie para acariciarla una mejilla- ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

L tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar del piso.

"No, no puedes" pensaba Light con malicia, sin dejar de acariciarlo "¡No puedes aceptar que estás derrotado! ¡Completamente derrotado! Y ahora, serás mío. Luego... ¡morirás!"

Lo besó profundamente y sintió como el cuerpo de L se tensaba. Sus labios y su boza tenían un sabor dulce, como Light siempre había imaginado. Abrió los ojos mientras seguía besándolo y vio que L tenía los suyos cerrados con fuerza, reteniendo unas incipientes lágrimas. No le importó. Lo recostó en la cama y lo desvistió lo más rápido que pudo.

L parecía un inerte muñeco de porcelana, a punto de quebrarse por las crueles embestidas de Light. No hacía nada por detener la situación. Sólo permanecía con los ojos bien cerrado y sus lágrimas ya resbalando copiosamente por sus mejillas.

Light no podía estar más satisfecho. El bello cuerpo de L acuciaba todos sus sentidos: su pálida y blanca piel, su cabello intensamente negro, su delicada y aparentemente frágil contextura, sus dulces labios... Pero más allá de eso, lo que en realidad lo embriagaba era saber que lo había derrotado; que la victoria era suya: del Dios del Nuevo Mundo.

"¡Sé que lo sabes!" pensaba Light "¡Sabes bien que soy Kira pero no puedes demostrarlo ante nadie! ¿Qué se siente, L? ¡Saber que el mismísimo Dios Kira te tiene a su merced!"

- Las campanas... están... sonando... –balbuceó L apagadamente. Abrazó con fuerza a Light y sonrió con profunda tristeza. "Sí" pensó "Las campanas están sonando muy fuerte... Keith..."

OWARI

POR: Mitsudani

Octubre 2007 / Febrero 2008


End file.
